


חג סודי

by fandroid1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, אבל, אחרי קרב חמשת הצבאות, ארבור נתבעה מחדש, בילבו באגינס מחוצף, בילבו בן הזוג המלכותי, בילבו המסכן, בילבו לא מודע למה שהולך, הבדלים תרבותיים, המלך תורין, יקום אלטרנטיבי - בילבו נשאר בארבור, יקום אלטרנטיבי - התפצלות מהקאנון, יקום אלטרנטיבי - כולם חיים/אף אחד לא מת, לבילבו נמאס, מערכת יחסים מבוססת, פלאף, שימוש לרעה בקאזדול, תורין הוא אידיוט, תיוג בעברית זה כל כך חמוד, תרגום של תגיות זה מוזר
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: כל מה שתורין רצה היה יום במיטה עם בעלו, חופשי מהבעיות ומהמחויבויות של המלוכה. להמציא חג מזויף נראה רעיון מעולה בזמנו - הוא השיג את היום שלו עם בילבו, מבלי שלבילבו יהיה שמץ של מושג. אבל לעיתים רחוקות המזימות של תורין מתגלגלות כפי שתוכננו
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	חג סודי

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Secret Holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785080) by [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah). 



> הגרסה המקורית של הפיק כוללת סצנת סקס שהסרתי בתרגום (באישור הכותבת). החלק החסר הופיע במקום שמסומן בשלוש כוכביות

כשתורין התעורר, הוא גנח ולחץ את פניו עמוק יותר לתוך הכרית שלו. הוא יכול היה להרגיש את בילבו נע לצדו, סימן אזהרה לכך שההוביט עמד לקום. אבל תורין לא היה יכול להרשות לזה לקרות; הוא השליך את זרועו לעבר ההוביט, מושך את בעלו הקטן כנגד חזהו בנהמה.

"בוקר טוב גם לך," אמר בילבו בצחוק, קול הרבה יותר מדי שמח בשביל שעה כל כך מוקדמת. 

היה רגע של שקט שבמהלכו שניהם פשוט שכבו יחד, נושמים פנימה והחוצה באיטיות. ואז בילבו התחיל להתפתל בחוסר סבלנות.

"אה, עומדים לשחרר אותי בזמן הקרוב?" הוא שאל, מסתובב כדי להסתכל על בעלו.

הגמד רק נהם, מהדק את אחיזתו.

"תורין," התחיל בילבו באיטיות, בטון כבד מתוכחה. "אנחנו חייבים לקום."

תורין רטן משהו בלתי מובן, זורק את רגלו מעבר לירכו של בילבו ליתר ביטחון. 

“אתה מלך, אני אזכיר לך," המשיך בילבו מבלי שנתבקש.

"לא שכחתי," השיב תורין, בקול צרוד משינה. 

"או, הוא מדבר סוף סוף!" קרא בילבו בסרקסטיות. 

“שקט, אתה," רטן תורין, נשען קדימה לנשוך את אוזנו של בעלו. הפעולה השיגה את האפקט הרצוי; בילבו שאף בחדות, נכשל לחבר עוד עקיצה שובבית. 

הדממה הרגיעה את תורין חזרה לשינה; דעתו הוסחה באיטיות, זרועותיו מלאות בבעלו החמים והרך, מכוסה בפרוות משיות, פניו קבורים בכרית הפלומתית שלו.

ואז בילבו דיבר.

“ _תורין_ ," הוא התלונן. "בקושי יש לנו מספיק זמן לארוחת בוקר ראשונה לפני פגישת המועצה, ואז יש את הסיור במכרות שקבענו מחדש כבר _פעמיים_ , ואל תשכח שיש כמה נכבדים שמבקרים ממירקווד -"

"כמו שאמרת, אני ה _מלך_ ," הזכיר תורין, המילים מעובות ואיטיות על לשונו. "אף אחד לא יעז להגיד כלום."

"אבל הם _צריכים_ אותך, תורין!" קרא בילבו, מסתובב לפנות אל הגמד. "מי יהיה אחראי על הממלכה, _פילי_? ארו יודע שהוא בחור טוב, אבל הוא לא בדיוק מוכן."

“ז'ה רק יום אחד," הצדיק תורין בעייפות. "אתה לא צריך להיות כל כך דרמטי."

"דרמטי?" נשף בילבו. "רק לאחד במיטה הזאת יש נטיה לדרמה, וזה _בהחלט_ לא אני!"

"לא," הסכים תורין. "להתלונן על ממחטה אחת במשך שבועות ברצף זה ממש לא דרמטי."

"סלח לי, אדון גמד, אבל אני איידע אותך ש -"

תורין זימן את כל כוחותיו כדי לדחוף את עצמו קדימה, משתיק את תלונותיו של בילבו בנשיקה. "תירגע, גיבאשל," הוא מלמל כנגד שפתיו של ההוביט. "בוא נהנה מהבוקר הזה ביחד."

תורין הניע את שפתיו בעצלות כנגד בעלו, ידו מתרוממת ללטף את לחיו החלקה של בילבו. בילבו המהם בהערכה, נע קרוב יותר כדי להצמיד את חזית גופו כנגד תורין. 

“אתה יודע שאין משהו שאני רוצה יותר מאשר לבלות את היום איתך במיטה," אמר בילבו בזמן שהתרחק באנחה. "אבל אנחנו פשוט לא יכולים, יש לנו מחויבויות שצריך לטפל בהן."

"ששש," קטע תורין, מכסה את פיו של בילבו בשלו. "בלי דיבורים יותר."

תורין התרומם על מרפקו, מתגלגל על בטנו מעל בילבו. הוא נזהר לא להשעין יותר מדי ממשקלו על בעלו, רק מספיק כדי להצמיד את גופיהם זה לזה. שפתיו נעו באיטיות ובזהירות כנגד שפתיו של בילבו, ידו נעה ללטף את אוזנו של ההוביט ולהבריש את שערו המתולתל. 

בילבו נאנח, מטה את ראשו כדי לפגוש את שפתיו של תורין. הוא הושיט את ידו, מסרק את זקנו העבה של תורין באצבעותיו ומושך. תורין נהם, נושך את שפתיו של ההוביט כאילו בנקמה. 

אבל אז בילבו התרחק לגמרי מהר מדי, מחלץ אנחה מעוצבנת מהגמד.

"תורין, לשנינו יש דברים לעשות," הזכיר בילבו, באופן מייסר. 

“אכן," הסכים תורין, מצמיד את ירכיו אל בילבו ברמזנות. הוא חייך בחדוות ניצחון כשההוביט הסמיק, נושך את שפתו התחתונה המלאה. "יש הרבה דברים שאני אשמח לעשות - _לך_."

"ואנחנו יכולים לעשות את הדברים האלה הלילה!" התנשם בילבו, נחוש להחריד. "אבל רק אחרי שהמחויבויות שלנו לממלכה -"

"הכול נקבע מחדש למחר," הבטיח תורין, משאיר מסלול של נשיקות משפתיו של בילבו למטה אל גרונו, מוצץ ונושך את העור הרך במקום. 

“ב-באמת?" בילבו גמגם, נאבק להישאר שליו. "איך הצלחת להגיע להישג הזה, מלכי?"

גופו של תורין הסמיק בצורה נעימה בתגובה לכינוי; הוא מצץ בזהירות חבורה כהה על עורו של בן זוגו המלכותי, בהחלט לא מושך זמן כדי לחשוב על תירוץ. 

"חג היום," מצא את עצמו תורין אומר בזמן ששחרר את עורו העדין של בילבו. 

"אה, באמת?" בילבו נחר בבוז, חוסר אמון מסווה את תשוקתו הגוברת. "איך זה שמעולם לא שמעתי עליו?"

תורין התרחק, גבותיו מתחברות בזעף מתורגל-היטב. "גיבאשל, אמרתי לך אתמול בארוחת הבוקר. לא הקשבת?"

פיו של בילבו נפתח מיידית לענות, ותורין נאלץ לעצור בזהירות את חיוכו כשפניו של ההוביט נפלו. "טוב, אני," הוא התחיל. "אתה צריך לדעת שלא להגיד לי דברים חשובים בזמן ארוחה!"

תורין החביא את חיוכו בתלתליו של בילבו, שפתיו מתחככות כנגד אוזנו בזמן שאמר, "אז זאת אשמתי?"

“כן!" התנשם בילבו, ירכיו מתחילו לנוע כנגד אלה של הגמד. "אז זה באמת - אנחנו באמת חוגגים?" הוא שאל, נשמע נואש להאמין. 

תורין המהם בתגובה, מגשש תחת השמיכה כדי לאחוז בירכו הבשרנית של בילבו. "זה… יום _נאמרולוז_ ," הוא אמר, מחייך בפראות מהבדיחה של עצמו. "עכשיו תן לי לקחת אותך."

***

"טוב," אמר בילבו אחרי זמן מה. "זאת דרך אחת לחגוג את החג."

תורין פלט נחרת צחוק, דוחף את אפו אל תלתליו של בילבו. 

“אני מקווה שיש לנו עוד חגיגות בדרך," הוא המשיך. תורין לא היה צריך להרים את מבטו כדי לדעת שבילבו הציג חיוך ערמומי. 

"ממ," הסכים תורין. "אחרי הכול, זה יום נאמרולוז."

באמת צריכים להיות יותר חגים, החליט בילבו בזמן שהתמתח בעצלות. ישבנו בער בצורה נעימה מהפעילויות רוויות-התשוקה שלו ושל תורין, שפתיו נפוחות מנשיקות, צווארו רגיש ומן הסתם מכוסה ביותר חבורות משיוכל להסתיר. 

תורין והוא בילו את היום במיטה, ישנים ואוכלים בין הסיבובים הרבים של סקס. הגמד בקושי הניח לבילבו להרים אצבע, תמיד לקח על עצמו לזמן משרת להביא להם אוכל, תה, וכל דבר אחר שבילבו רצה. זה היה המעט שהוא היה יכול לעשות, נימק תורין, אחרי כל מה שבילבו עשה למען הממלכה. בילבו גלגל את עיניו לנוכח הרגש המוגזם, למרות שלשם שינוי הוא הניח לעצמו להתפנק - הוא היה קצת כאוב מדי בשביל ללכת הרבה, בכל מקרה.

אבל עכשיו הוא התעורר ותורין נשאר לישון, זרועו מוטלת על עיניו בזמן שנחר בקול. בטנו הרוטנת של בילבו הזכירה לו שעדיין נשארו שלוש ארוחות להיום. למרות ישבנו הכאוב, הוא החליט לרדת למטבחים בעצמו. הוא היה סקרן לדעת אם לגמדים היו מסיבות מיוחדות לחג, וחוץ מזה, זה לא היה נראה ממש הולם אם המלך ובן זוגו היו מבלים את כל היום נעולים בחדר המיטות שלהם. 

אחרי אמבטיה מהירה, בילבו התלבש ועזב את החדרים. 

בדרכו, בילבו נתקל בבאלין. "הלו, באלין!" הוא בירך בעליזות, נעצר לפטפט עם הגמד המבוגר. 

באלין מצמץ, נראה מופתע לראות אותו. "לא ציפיתי לך, בחורצ'יק," הוא הודה, גורם לבילבו לקמט את מצחו. "תורין נתן הוראות מפורשות שלא יפריעו לכם."

"או, הגמד הטיפשון הזה," לגלג בילבו, מנופף בידו בביטול. "רק הלכתי להביא קצת אוכל מהמטבחים, האמת. אבל עכשיו כשנתקלתי בך - יום נאמרולוז שמח!"

בילבו חייך חיוך רחב, מצפה לקידה חיננית או תגובה אחרת גמדית להחריד. במקום זה עיניו של באלין התרחבו, הגמד המבוגר נחנק כשאמר, "מצטער, בחורצ'יק, מה אמרת?"

“יום נאמרולוז שמח!" צייץ בילבו שוב. הוא נאנח, רוכן קדימה בזמן שאמר, "אני יודע שאני לא אמור לדעת קאזדול, אבל אני חושש שתורין הניח לאחד הזה לחמוק."

"באמת?" שאל באלין בעייפות, ידו מתרוממת לכסות את פניו. "בילבו, אני חושש שעליי ליידע אותך ש -"

בדיוק אז, בטנו של בילבו נהמה בקול. ההוביט התנשם, ידו חובטת בחלקו האמצעי המעוגל. "מצטער נורא, כמה לא מנומס מצדי!" הוא קרא, מבועת לגמרי. "אם תסלח לי - אני באמת חייב לאכול!"

בילבו הסתובב והלך מבלי לחכות לתשובה - הוא היה הרבה יותר מדי נבוך להישאר אפילו רגע נוסף, ויש לקוות שבאלין יסלח לו על הבוטות. 

בילבו הלך ישירות אל המטבח הפרטי של בומבור; הגמד העדיף לעבוד לבד עד כמה שניתן, אז למרבה ההקלה החדר היה ריק לעיתים קרובות, מאפשר לבילבו לסחוב קצת מזון מבלי להפריע לאף אחד מהעובדים. בומבור כבר היה בפנים, לש כמות גדולה של בצק בזמן שאחיו נשען כנגד בדלפק, מעשן את מקטרתו. 

“אחר צהריים טובים!" בירך בילבו בעליזות, פולה תפוח מקערה ונושך מיד אל תוך הפרי הירוק החמצמץ.

“צהריים טובים, בילבו!" בירך בומבור בחיוך רחב לפני שפנה חזרה לקערה שלו. 

"ומה מביא אותך לכאן לראות אותנו, הוד מלכותך?" הקניט בופור. 

"אני מורעב לחלוטין!" קונן בילבו, בקושי מצליח לסיים את המשפט לפני שלקח עוד נגיסה נואשת מהפרי. 

"אם תוכל לחכות כמה דקות, תהיה לי כיכר לחם טריה!" הבטיח בומבור. 

"או, זה נשמע פנטסטי!" אמר בילבו, פיו מתמלא רוק מעצם המחשבה.

שלושתם שקעו בשתיקה, בילבו מרוכז מדי בפרי שלו מכדי להמשיך בשיחה מנומסת. אבל בומבור שמח לגלגל בשקט את הלחם שלו ולהעניק לו צורה, ובופור לנשוף במקטרת שלו. 

“אז לשניכם יש איזשהן תוכניות מיוחדות ללילה?" שאל בילבו בזמן שליקק את כל המיץ שנשאר על אצבעותיו. 

"הא? מה אמרת?" שאל בופור. 

“או, איפה הנימוסים שלי?" מלמל בילבו, מחליק על האפודה שלו בזמן שהזדקף. "יום נאמרולוז שמח!"

בומבור השתנק, ידיו חובטות בבצק המעוצב בשלמות ומשטחות אותו לחלוטין. בופור נחנק מהמקטרת שלו, מנופף את העשן מפניו בזמן שאמר, "בילבו, מה אמרת?"

בילבו ליקק את שפתיו, קצת מעורער מתגובה מוזרה נוספת. ידו מוללה בחוסר מנוחה את עניבתו, למרות שהוא הוריד אותה במהירות אחרי שמבטו של בופור צנח אל עורו המתכהה.

"יום נאמרולוז, אה, שמח?"

“חשבתי שזה מה שאמרת!" קרא בופור לפני שפרץ בצחוק קולני, חובט בברכו בזמן שהתכופף קדימה. "כן, נראה שזה היה יום נאמרולוז שמח _בהחלט_!" הוא שאג, מצביע במקטרתו אל צווארו של בילבו ומנענע את גבותיו ברמזנות. 

"א-אני מצטער," אמר בילבו, מצחו מתקמט אפילו יותר. "אבל יש משהו שפספסתי?"

"אתה יודע מה אמרת הרגע?" שאל בופור, מוחה את עיניו. כשבילבו נענע בראשו, הגמר ניגש, נשען קדימה כדי ללחוש באוזנו. 

בילבו התנשף, עיניו מתרחבות באימה. לחייו וצווארו בערו מבושה, אבל כל המבוכה הוחלפה במהירות בזעם מלובן. 

בילבו פנה על עקביו בלי מילה נוספת, צועד חזרה לחדרי המלוכה. לאורך כל הדרך הוא חשב על הוא חשב על דרכים שבהן יוכל לנקום את כבודו ההרוס, החל בסירוס וכלה בשפיכת מעיים. 

למזלו של בילבו, ולרוע מזלו של תורין, הוא נתקל במלך הגמדים במסדרון. הבעתו הנעימה של תורין נמסה לפחד אל מול המבט שעל פניו של בעלו. 

“תורין אוקנשילד!" צעק בילבו, מרים אצבע ומטלטל אותה אל מול הגמד הארור. 

"גיבאשל," תורין התחיל להפציר, אפילו בזמן שהחל ללכת אחורה, "בבקשה, בילבו, אתה חייב להבין -"

"אני הולך _להרוג אותך_."

תורין הסתובב ורץ מהר יותר משהוא רץ אי פעם בחייו. 

**Author's Note:**

> שפת הגמדים = (kuhzdul) קאזדול  
> אוצר האוצרות = (Ghivashel) גיבאשל  
> זיונים = (nâmruluzh) נאמרולוז
> 
> ארו" הוא הכינוי היומיומי ל"אילובטר", האל ביקום של טולקין"


End file.
